As the technology changes day by day, electronic products, which have single function, can not meet the needs of modern people. As far as display devices are concerned, besides displaying frames for users, some display devices can vibrate according to scenarios of the frames or according to commands entered by users so as to increase pleasure for the users when the users watch the frames.
FIG. 1A is a schematic view of a conventional display device, and FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional, schematic view of the display device of FIG. 1A, taken along the line I-I′. Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, a display device 100 includes a back plate 110, a panel assembly 120 and a motor 130, wherein the panel assembly 120 includes a base 122 and a display panel 124. The base 122 is fixed to the back plate 110 via screws 140. The display panel 124 is disposed on the base 122.
The motor 130 is disposed on the base 122, and vibration energy provided by the motor 130 is transferred to the display panel 124 via the base 122. In order to prevent the vibration energy transferred from the motor 130 to the display panel 124 from dissipating to other places, a plurality of cushion pads 150 are disposed between the base 122 and the back plate 110 and are disposed between the screws 140 and the base 122.
However, since the screws 140 are made of rigid material and can not absorb the vibration energy, the vibration energy transferred to the display panel 124 is still dissipated to the back plate 110 from the screws 140, thereby vibration effect of the display panel 124 is bad.